Jaclynn Skellington, Like Father, like Daughter
by my-halloween-christmas16
Summary: What happens after the story was done, anything more? Fun with old and new characters and what happens when their kid finds out that Jack and Sally aren't what they are telling her, when she finds out about their past with Christmas. Read on to see! : *
1. Chapter 1

The Nightmare Before Christmas 2

Another Trick or Treat

'Twas a long time ago,

Longer now then it seems,

In a place you might have seen in your dreams,

For the story you heard has already been told,

In the holiday worlds of old.

But now just for you,

Something big and new,

For the first story was great fun,

But this story is not yet done,

It's only just begun…

Chapter1

What Happen After?

You know what happened at first, and it was the biggest mistake Jack ever made in his life, trying to take over Christmas. It hurt his friends but also himself and he almost lost the one person who love him for him, but all was saved after our hero found himself and save Christmas and Halloween and open his eyes to see that he had loved that one little rag-doll, too.

The end, right. I don't think so, because after a beautiful wedding of cobwebs and skulls in the city hall and Sally was pronounced to be the new Pumpkin Queen. The couple thought of settling down and wanted to have a child but seeing as it was highly impossible for a skeleton and a rag-doll to have a child and they only had one other option and that was to go see the mad scientist...Dr. Finculsnine .

"Hello... Anyone here?"

"Oh Jack, lets not bother him. He is a busy man and I think he still hasn't forgave me for running off with you."

"Nonsense, he still likes you and must of forgave you. He was the one who walked you down the aisle at the wedding and that gift he gave us, well I think the plants haven't looked more dreadful, don't you think (the doctor gave the couple a machine that makes any house plant look like hell, it's Jack new favorite toy)."

"I guess your right."

"Aren't I always."

Sally put her hands on her hips and looked at Jack. Jack then realised what he said.

"Ummm... Don't answer that. Come on, you and I have wanted a child for so long and I think were ready, don't you?"

"Yes, but..."

"Then it's settled." Jack went and looked at his wife, who still looked uneasy. He took her hands and kissed her forehead. She knew by his smile that everything would be OK, but he smiled last time and looked what happen then, but she couldn't help it. She love Jack and whatever happen to him, she would help him get through it all. That is why they loved each other because they would always be there for each other and that is a kind of love that can never be broken and as the couple were having a "lovey dove" moment, someone was at the door.

"Excuse me, but if you are done,then can I ask... what do you want?"

"Ummm....oh, it's you Gloria, yes,we would like to see the Doctor, please."

"Yes, Pumpkin King, please come in you two, I'll tell the Doctor that you are here."

"Thank-you."

Gloria walked out of the front room and up the stairs and slammed the iron door. That told the couple that Gloria was now going down to the lab, to where the Doctor spent most of his days. Gloria was a real character. She was the Doctor's second creation after Sally left. She looked just like the Doctor but female and also taller and she could walk. The Doctor made her so she really didn't have a free will and did everything she could to make the Doctor happy but after having her for two months, he found out that he made her the same way he made Sally and everyone want to know why she hadn't left the Doctor like Sally did, and what she said next surprise everyone because what she said was that she was in love with the Doctor and would do anything for him. So, now the girl lives with the Doctor as the assistant and they don't really show any love emotion but once in a while the Doctor will do something stupid, just to see her smile.

Now, Gloria is a good soul and all but one thing that she does that really is a nuisance for Jack is that she always calls him..."Pumpkin King". No one, not even the Doctor knew why she calls Jack this and also something else that they can't be explain is that Gloria calls everyone by there real name but it's just Jack that gets a special nickname. Why? Who knows but as Jack and Sally waited for the Doctor. One thing was on Sally's mind and Jack could tell.

"Sally, what's wrong?'

"Nothing, but, it's just...."

"Yes."

"Do you want a boy or girl?"

"What! Is that what your worried about?" Sally nodded. "Oh, come here." Jack opened his long arms and embraced Sally with a boney hug and kissed her head. "Now, boy or girl, you say. Hmm, well, it doesn't really matter to me."

"But seriously, if you had to choose, what would it be."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then I want a..." All of a sudden a voice came from the staircase.

"Ah yes, the young couple, how can I help you?"

"Hello, Doctor. Yes, we have made our decision."

"Oh, is that so. Well, what is the answer, a yes or a no." The Doctor asked as he 'rolled' down to the couple.

"It's a y-yes, sir."

"Well, well, well, it's none other then, , our new Pumpkin Queen. I didn't see you behind Jack."

"S-sorry, sir."

"Don't be afraid,my child. I'm not mad at you, like you think."

"H-how, did you know about that. I only told Jack about that... outside."

"When I'm the one who created you, I'll always know what your doing." The Doctor said with a smirk. Sally went and hide a little bit more behind Jack after that comment.

"So, what is your answer?"

"It's a yes, yes we would like to have a child. So... can you do it?"

"My boy, I could do this in my sleep."

"And your sure that this child, will act like a real child."

"Yes, he or she will grow like a real child and have a heart like a human."

"But, Doctor what about the the child have any characteristics from us?"

"I'm glad you asked Jack, please come this way."

The Doctor "rolled" over to a door that Sally never seen before.

"New door, right Sally. Yes, I added this part when you asked me about this kind of work. Down here is where I have been studying on how I could make this all possible and also all of the failed attempts."

"Failed... Attempts?" Sally said, now was a little bit worried about this but Jack went and held her close to him to ensure that everything would be all right.

"Yes, they are right here." The Doctor opened a box and inside were moving but dead deformed children. Sally screamed and tried to look away but could stop staring at the monsters of hell living in the box.

"Doctor, please!" Jack said hiding Sally's eyes from the beasts in the box. "Please close the box, at once!"

"As you wish." The Doctor said as he close the box of failed children. When the door was closed, Sally dropped to the floor in tears. Jack can to her side, to comfort her. While the Doctor went deeper into the lab.

"Sally, are you OK?"

"I can't do it, Jack, I just can't!" When I saw those...those children, I thought, 'What if that happen to us? What would we do? Tell me Jack, what would we do?'"

Jack stop Sally at what she was going to say next and then he cradled her head in his hand and wipe away the tears. They then went and looked into each others eyes for moment and ended the moment with a kiss.

"Don't worry about it, because we will get through this... together."

"Jack, Sally, if your done, can you please come down here."

"Ummm...yes sir."

As Jack and Sally got up, Sally stayed very close to Jack and tried not to look around the lab, so that she wouldn't have another episode like the last time. They walked down what was like the longest halfway in history and at every table was something more terrible then the last. It smelled like every chemical known to man was being set off. Once and a while Jack would have to hold Sally because she would get dizzy because of all the different deadly fumes, but it didn't bother Jack at all (seeing as he is dead).

"Jack..."

"Sally, are you OK. Are you getting sick because we can leave or talk to the Doctor somewhere else in the house or... are you have second thoughts about this?"

"No, none of that. I'm just trying to picture what our child would look like."

"Well, the Doctor really hasn't got to that part yet. All I know is that I hope this child will have some parts of us, that when people see him or her they can say very proudly... 'That's Jack and Sally's child.'"

"Your right. Thank-you Jack." As Sally went in to give Jack a hug, she hit some kind of test tube and it went crashing to the floor. Sally notice but Jack didn't. So, she turned around and picked up the pieces of glass and put the pieces on the table but when she turned back around... Jack was gone. Sally, now wide eyes looked into the darkness of toxic fumes for her husband but he was not to be seen anywhere. Sally, trying to stay calm and started to walk, she didn't know if she was walking straight or in circles, all she knew was that she want to find Jack as soon as possible. The walk was going good but Sally found out that she couldn't talk (probably because of inhaling all those toxic fumes) As she walked she could hear someone or something behind her. She would turn around every minute she had to see if someone was behind her and the last time looked behind her to make sure she wasn't being followed, when she turned back around again. All she could see were black lips and red eyes and it said something in a small voice...

"Are you lost...Miss. Sally?" Sally trying to scream but couldn't. So, she just ran into the dark mist of the lab. She could hear the feet of that...that thing running behind her and it kept saying her name in that voice...

"Miss Sally, Miss Sally, please come back, all I want to do is play. Please stop running." But Sally didn't listen and kept on running but maybe she should have listened because when she went and look to see if that thing was behind her and it was gone, but turning back around all she saw were those red eye and that voice saying...

"I told you not to run." Sally, trying to screamed but couldn't ran and took a wrong sharp turn and ran right into a table and must have hit her head off the table because next thing she knew was that she was on the floor and her head felt heavy and her body felt cold. The last thing she could see was that thing standing over her and saying...

"I told you not to run..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Sally awoke, she thought it must have been a bad dream, that she hit her head first or inhaled too many fumes and just fainted on the spot. Something like that must had happened to her. She wasn't chased at all but... even if her mind said all of this to her, in her heart, she really knew, no really remembered what just happened and she was now in a blank looking room, with nothing but a table and there was someone at the table. Sally tried to move but then realise that her left arm was missing and that she was lying down on the floor. Sally looked around the room and saw next the person at table was a white door and it was just far enough away from the man at the table, that if she dragged herself over to door, she could kind of sit up and open up the door but also pull herself up and if she didn't fall down and just kept running, she could probably make it out and find Jack, again.

Jack, she never thought of him. She thought 'was he ok' 'was he hurt and if so, is it badly hurt or worse was he... dead.' Sally tried not to think of all of these things because if she did when she tried to get away, it might slow her down and she might get caught again and besides this mission was a long shot. Trying to get the door open without the guy at the desk to hear her would be difficult and also what if she ran into that crazy kid with those red eyes and that...that voice. These were chances she would have to take. First and very carefully, she moved herself up, so she could crawl with there hips and what feeling she had left in her legs because they were both asleep and guide herself with her right arm. When she moved, it felt like someone sewed* rocks into her legs, so it was very hard for her to move around. She was halfway to the door, when she saw what the person at the desk had. They had her left arm, she tried not to move that side of body now because if she did, her arm would move and the captor would know that she was trying to escape. So, now she had to work quickly. It was just when Sally (after the tenth try for the door knob) got her hand around the door knob and was now going to turn it, when the door knob itself started to turn and she was looking into the eyes of blood red and hear that bone chilling voice saying...

"Your still too sick, Miss Sally. Please go lie back down." Sally screamed and then just realise she got her voice back and thought 'if Jack was near, he would come and recuse her in a heart beat, if he had a heart beat." So, Sally went, took a big breath and yelled...

"HELP! JACK, PLEASE HELP! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL ME. JACK, HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Sally's yell was so loud, the thing in front of her, cover it's ear and started... crying? Why was this beast cry because she yelled. Was it sensitive to loud noises. Before Sally could get an answer, the thing ran, pushed Sally out of the door way and went to the person at the desk, and between the tears went and said...

"Daddy, why is Miss Sally upset with me? I did save her and now she doesn't want to see me and she yelled at me! Daddy, why does she hate?"

Daddy....That word kept popping up in Sally's mind as she was now trying to sit up in the corner. Daddy... if this person at the desk was the father, then that thing was crying because that thing...was a child. Sally sat there in shock of her new discovery and then remember the child said not to run because he would probably was going to bring her somewhere safe and when she hit her head and saw the child say 'I told you not to run." Well, that was because if she didn't ran she wouldn't of got hurt and now, he was the one who saved her and she...she just yelled at him.

"Sally, you want to become a mother and you just yelled at my son. Now, what would Jack say about this?" Sally's train of thought was broken by a familiar voice. Sally looked to see and little boy with black hair (some of it draped in front of his face) with red eyes fulled with tears and pale skin, wearing a striped suit. and sitting next to him was... the Doctor! Sally, once again couldn't speak. What was she supposed to say? So, all she said was what came to her mind first.

"Son?"

"Yes Sally, son. This charming little boy is my son. Sally, please say hello to Andrew."

"Andrew, well..." Now, Sally when and got up, trying not to fall over and kneeled down, so she was now face to face with the sad teary eyed boy and said..

"It's very nice to meet, Andrew. Well, you know my name and now I know yours. I'm very sorry I yelled at you. I was just scared. I hope we can become friends." In two seconds flat, that sad little boy became a happiest boy in the world and gave Sally such a big hug that they both fell back laughing. As the two were on the floor laughing, the Doctor turn back around and grabbed Sally's arm off the desk.

"Sally, I think we should put this back, shouldn't we?"

"Yes sir but how did it come off."

"Oh, I can answer that!" Andrew said with a more cheerful voice, then the last bone chilling voice. Sally like his new full of excitement and curious little kid voice then the first time they ment with that little creepy voice. Andrew got up and helped Sally stand up and go over to the desk, so she could lean on something. Then he explained...

"When you were running, you kept bumping into things and the strings holding your arm together came lose and your arm just fell off. I yelled to tell you that it fell off but you just kept running."

"I see but can I ask you something?"

"Sure!"

"How did you get your eyes to glow like that and your voice, how did you change it so quickly?"

My...eyes...glowing? My...voice? I can't make my eyes glow and change my voice, silly."

"But then how..."

"Sally... Why don't you go and sit down and I'll explain everything. Andrew, can you please go and get Miss Sally a chair?"

"Okay daddy!" After Andrew got Sally a chair, she sat down and the Doctor started to sew her arm back together. It was quite for a while. The Doctor was sewing, Sally not knowing what to say and Andrew just watching his father at work.

"Umm, Doctor..."

"Yes, Sally. Your arms almost done."

"No,it's not that, I just want to know..."

"Where Jack is..."

"How did you know?!"

"My dear, I always know whats wrong with you."

"Jack...who's he?"

"Jack is my husband and I lost him when we were in the lab."

"No you didn't." Sally looked at the Doctor with a puzzled look. The doctor signed. "Andrew, be a good lad and ask your mother to come here and bring Jack, too."

"Right away,daddy!"

"There's a good boy!" Andrew went and ran out of the humming a happy tune and Sally still couldn't get over how an hour ago, she thought sweet little Andrew was a monster. Boy was she wrong. Sally looked at the floor and then at the Doctor. The Doctor, who was done with Sally's arm, look at Sally and said...

"You want to know why I said 'no you didn't' when you said you lost Jack, correct?"

"Yes, please." The Doctor looked at Sally and then opened up his 'top' and scratched his brain.

"It's all my fault." he said as he closed his top.

"What's your fault,sir."

"That you got sick. See, You really didn't lose Jack. When you picked up those pieces of glass and then looked to see where Jack went, he was standing next to you the whole time."

"What! but how can that be. I would have saw him."

"No my dear, you were sick. You know how you couldn't talk. It was because you inhaled to many fumes and also those fumes effected your sight. So, even if you thought you were just seeing black fog, it was all because of the fumes you inhaled and made your vision diffcult. The same goes for Andrew voice and eyes, the fumes were messing your head. I should have told you about the fumes and gave you the special medicine I have made for the fumes but seeing Jack was ok, I completely forgot about you and I'm sorry."

"So that means..."

"You were running around the lab and Jack saw you and thought you were a chicken with it's head cut off."

"Wait, how do you know all of this and where's Jack?"

"I know because when I saw you weren't following me, I went back and saw what had happen to you. So, I ask Andrew to go after. As for Jack, well..."

"He fell into one of my holes but don't worry, Mr. Pumpkin King is a ok!" said a voice from behind the Doctor and Sally. Sally knew right away who was behind them. She turned around and of course it was Gloria with Jack. Really, Gloria was carrying Jack."

"Jack!"

"Sally! Ummm, Gloria, you can put me down now."

"Are you sure Mr. Pumpkin King? I don't want look to get hurt again."

"Gloria." said the Doctor as he looked at her with a kind face. "That will be all my pet."

"OK!" and she drop Jack just like that. Sally went and ran over to Jack to see if he was ok.

"Jack, are you alright?" Jack went looked at Sally and then so fast, Sally didn't even see him going to do this, gave her one of his long armed old boney hugs. Sally's face turned red and hugged him back.

"Sally, I thought I lost you back there and when I heard you scream I thought..." Jack couldn't finish his sentence because Sally gave him something he didn't see coming, a kiss but then was ruined to hear Andrew gagging with all of this kissing and hugging (he's only five, give him a break here). Jack and Sally laughed and then the Doctor cleared his thoat and ask...

"Now, can we finish, what we started?"

"Yes Doctor, please."

"But before we go back into the lab, Sally, my dear. You must take this." The Doctor pulled out of his coat pocket a small pill that looked just like a pumpkin.

"Take this and you won't be sick anymore." Sally took the pill and looked at it then at Jack. He had a face on that said 'don't worry I won't let anything happen to you'. Sally took a deep breath a swallowed the pill and in moments, she felt so much better. Like her clouded mind was all cleared up.

"Are you OK, now?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then let us continue you but before that, Gloria my pet, can you bring Andrew upstairs please."

"Whatever you say, Hun. Come on Andrew darling it's time to go. Say bye to the nice lady and the nice Mr. Pumpkin King."

"Bye. Hope to see you all again very soon." As Gloria picked Andrew up, she walked over the a wall and knocked three time and in no time at all a staircase came out of the cielling and Gloria with little Andrew went up the stairs and when they were out of sight, the stairs went back into the ceiling.

"Now, shall we get started."

"Yes but Doctor, why did you ask them to leave? If I may ask."

"It's Andrew, he's just too young to know where he really came from. You understand, right?"

"No sir, I don't understand, where did he come from?"

"Miss Sally, he is the first successful human creation." the Doctor said with a grin. "Now, any more questions?"

"Yes Doctor,if don't mind me asking. How is this all going to work. Will the child look like us or not."

"Ah yes, the DNA matter. Well, then come along." They all walked outside of the room and already Sally could notice the differences with her eyes. It wasn't dark or foggy anymore and she was happy about that. They walk or in the Doctor's case rolled a good twenty minutes, until the Doctor stopped and said they were here. The couple looked around to see it was a normal looking lab. The Doctor went over to a bookshelf and grabbed and old looking book in titled "My Studies".

"Here we are." He handed it Jack. "This is everything you need to know about the proess of making a child. Now, you asked about DNA, and if the child would look like you. Well, this is after I created Andrew, I found out that I could of took parts of my DNA and made him look more like me. I want to get ruind* of him but my sweet Gloria just couldn't give him up. So, we kept him and I started to love him now too and now I wouldn't give he for anything."

"Sir, that's so sweet."

"Sally, I do ave a soft side you know."

"Yes,sir." Sally said with a smile.

"Now, I just need some of you DNA. Which means, I need some of your hair, Sally and some of you bone, Jack. Right now, please. Oh, and also, this child will need time just like a real one, so it will be in here for nine months. Understand?" The Doctor pointed at something that looked like a washing-machine with a window but instead of a metal inside it had a skin like sack or like a bubble inside of it.

"Yes, sir but one question."

"Yes."

"What is that thing?"

"Ah yes, I was waiting for someone to ask that. This is just like a mother's womb. It will keep the baby at the right temperature and it will grow with the baby and also feed it. You will be able to see your baby grow and also you may come down to talk to it or sing or whatever you would like, it is going to be your child."

"Remarkable! Thank-you once again Doctor."

"Yes, thank-you sir. You don't know how much this means to us."

"Oh, I think I have an idea of how much it means to you. Now, DNA, please."

"Oh, right! Sorry there Doctor." Sally went and pulled out five strands of hair and Jack took out one of his rib bones and gave them to the Doctor.

"Thank- you, I will start right away. You may leave now. I will call you when you can start to see the baby and the way to get out, just keep walking until you see a orange door, go through that and up the stairs. So, you don't have to see those things again Sally."

"Thank-you once again, sir."

"It's fine, I'm happy to help." As the couple was just in the doorway. The Doctor had one more thing on his mind.

"Just one moment, you two. I just have one more question." The two stopped and looked at the Doctor.

"Do you want a girl or a boy?" The couple looked at each a Jack smile and said...

"A girl."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months, and every minute Sally had she would go see her child. She would bring books and songs just for the child to listen to her voice. Every once and a while little Andrew would try to go downstairs to see what Sally was always doing down there all the time but his mother would make him go back upstairs everytime and because of Andrew doing this the Doctor was a little scared that he would really find out where he came from. So, he made a whole new route just for Jack and Sally, so they could get into the lab without Andrew knowing, but Sally seeing how sweet she is, she'd go and see the child but after that she would go outside and go through the fornt door and into the house to have tea with Gloria and also so little Andrew could see his new best friend!

As for Jack it's a little different, because he is the Pumpkin King and can't help helping people. He never got to see the child as much as Sally. He would go and finish all of his work and try to get away but the Mayor would come out and always say the same thing everytime.... 'Jack, please, I'm only an elected official here, I can't make decisions by myself!' After the Mayor would say that and what the problem was, he couldn't say no, even if the problem were just little things, but when Jack could get away from the hectic life of Halloween Town. He would go with Sally and sing with her to their child. One day Jack and Sally decided that they would never tell their child of what happened a year ago, they would never again speak of Christmas or the Holiday Doors or... Oggie Boggie. That night at the town meeting they told the town's people of their decision and they all agreed never to speak of Christmas again or go near the woods, again.

One day, two weeks from Halloween. Everyone was all buzzing over Halloween but also how it had been nine months and that meant Jack and Sally's child would be born very soon but the day it would be born was unknown, but one day as Jack and the Mayor were looking over some blue prints, Corpse Kid came running up to them all out of breath (wait, how can he be out of breath he's dead, oh well).

"Jack....Jack...I need...to tell...you something."

"My boy, what is wrong? Is the pumpkins on fire?"

"No Jack, it's Sally."

"WHAT! What about Sally?! Is she hurt?! What, my boy? WHAT?!" While Jack was saying this he was kind of shaking Corpse Kid, so he really couldn't answer him.

"JACK! Please stop shaking the boy and maybe he can tell you." The Mayor said with his worried face on.

"Oh! Yes, I'm terribly sorry. Now, what's wrong."

"Sally... she wanted me to tell you that it's time!"

"Time? Time for what?"

"YOUR CHILD IS BEING BORN, SIR!" Corpse kid yelled to get it through Jack thick skull.

"Oh! Oh my gosh! Is this true?!"

"Yes, sir."

Jack face light up like...well a Christmas tree. He jump up in the air and grab Corpse Kid and throw him into the air and the Mayor had to catch him and because Corpse Kid is a little bit big the Mayor fell to the ground catching the boy. When the Mayor looked up, he saw Jack laughing madly and running down the road.

"Jack, my boy, where are you going?"

"Oh Mayor, don't you know? My child is being born." Jack yelled as he jumped up to the top of the fountain.

"Come on everyone, fellow me. Come see the new member of my family." Jack once again laughing like crazy, ran to the Doctor's house. As he did this everyone stop what they were doing and ran to the Doctor's house with the Pumpkin King. Jack ran as fast as he could and he was thinking of what his child would like. It's been nine wonderful months and now she was here but one question kept coming up in the back of Jack's mind and it was...Was he ready? Was he ready for a child? As he thought of this a flashback came to him from nine months ago when this all started...

"I can't do it, Jack, I just can't!" When I saw those...those children, I thought, 'What if that happen to us? What would we do? Tell me Jack, what would we do?'"

Jack stop Sally at what she was going to say next and then he cradled her head in his hand and wipe away the tears. They then went and looked into each others eyes for moment and ended the moment with a kiss.

"Don't worry about it, because we will get through this... together."...

He knew right then and there that he was ready and that Sally and him would get through it... together. As Jack then tried to think if the baby was already born by now, his thoughts were stopped by someone yelling his name. As he stopped and turned around to see that the whole town was behind him.

"What! What is it, I need to get to the Doctor's house!"

"Jack!" The Mayor said as he got to the front of the crowd. "You already ran past the Doctor's house!"

"What?!" Jack look to see that he wasn't even near the Doctor's house but somehow ended up on the Spiral Hill in the graveyard. 'Maybe next time I won't think when I'm running.' Jack thought to himself as he walked down to his friends. He looked at all of the people that have been with him from the star and then smiled.

"Come on everyone, Sally is waiting...for all of us." Jack and now with everyone by his side walked to the Doctor's house. When they were just at the door and Jack was inches from knocking on the door, they all heard a terrible scream. Without even thinking Jack bushed open the door and ran in yelling.

"Sally! Where are you? Who's hurt?"

"Umm...Jack?"Jack looked at the stairway to Sally and she didn't look to happy to see what he had just done to the front door.

"Sally!"

"Jack, what are you doing and why did you kick the door in?"

"I...umm... I thought someone was hurt. I heard a scream."

"A scream? Oh right, well that's just Gloria."

"What?"

"Yes, she's getting a little to excited about the baby, so she has been screaming for the past half-hour in excitement. Oh, I see you brought the whole town with you. Hello, everyone."

All at once the town's people said hello to the little rag doll, while Jack just stood in the doorway thinking about how stupid he was for kicking a door in, thinking someone was hurt. As everyone just stood there, still in the doorway another scream was heard close next to Sally and sure enough there was Gloria, yelling her head off in excitement.

"Sally quick the baby is almost here. Is Mr Pumpkin King here yet?" Jack cleared his throat and Gloria looked down at all of the people at her and with a big grin on her face she said...

"Well hey there Mr Pumpkin King, took you long enough to get here and I see you brought... the whole town, GREAT! Well, don't just stand there come in, come in." Gloria ran down the stairs and grabbed Jack and throw him at the poor little rag doll coming down the stairs. Jack fall right on top of her and made them both go crashing to the floor. They both looked at each other and Sally let out a little giggle. It was a beautiful moment until Gloria went and said O La La to the couple on the floor. They then went and turned red to see that the whole town stood in front of them with the sounds of giggles and awwws could be heard through the air. Jack then got up and help Sally up too. They both looked into each others eyes and that's when Sally went and softly said...

"Were ready..."

"Gloria, my dear, I need some towels and blanket and also my good set of tools."

"Sure thing, hunny." Gloria went and walked down to the lab where the baby was soon to be born.

"Oh. good Jack your finally here and you brought the town I see. Well, come on everyone. The last time I checked the incubator sack was almost opened, so it will be sometime soon the baby will be born."

"Yes, sir." As everyone was now halfway on the stairs/ ramp (for the Doctor), there heard another scream from Gloria but this time it was 'I'm so excited' scream, it was more of a very shocked yet scared scream. Everyone looked at each other and then ran to where the scream was coming from of the scream. When they found her she was in the room where the baby was being kept and she was on the floor with something in her arms.

"Gloria, my sweet, what wrong's?"

"Mr Pumpkin King ...Sally, I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what, Gloria?" Sally asked.

"You were to late." she said in a small voice. As she said this she was looking down on to the floor or was she looking at something else?

"To late for what?" Jack said as the Doctor, Sally and himself walked closer to her.

"The baby..." she said almost in a whisper. Sally stopped and her eyes filled up with tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Sally, hun, what's wrong." Sally trying to say something but couldn't broke into tears ran up to Gloria and said as much as she could.

"Gloria, please...pl-please tell me the b-baby isn't dead!"Gloria lifted her head and Sally dropped to the floor on her knees.

"Sally! Are you alright?!" Sally went and took what Gloria was holding.

"She was right Jack..."

"What?!"

"We were to late..." Sally got up and faced Jack and the crowd. She was holding a blanket with something in it. Sally looked at Jack with a smile on her face, and finished saying...

"We were to late for our daughter's birth." Sally unwrapped the blanket, for Jack to see a little baby girl sleeping in her mother's arms. With the same skin color as her mother and the same hair color as her mother but for her arms and legs there was no skin just bone. Jack couldn't find the words to say, the only thing he could do was shed one little tear of happiness. Gloria got up and went over to the Doctor smiling. The little thing yawned and everyone came to see the New Arrival. When she opened her eyes for the first time, she...didn't have any eyes. Just like her father, she only had eye sockets.

"Oh, Jack what a wonderful child you have here. She has your eye...sockets." The Mayor said as he saw the little infant. Just then the little baby girl grabbed on to Jack's finger. Sally smiled sweetly.

"Jack, I think someone wants to see you. Do you want to hold her." Jack..once again not knowing what to say took the little girl wrapped in a silk web blanket and looked at the little one in his arms.

"Hello, umm... little one. I'm Jack...The Pumpkin King." Jack looked up at Sally with a face that said 'Help me, I don't know how to make conversation with a baby.' Sally smiled and went over and said to the baby.

"Hello, my little angel. I'm Sally The Pumpkin Queen and also your mother." Sally then went and kissed the baby lightly on the forehead, which made her giggle. Sally looked at Jack and he understood what he had to do.

"Hello again little one, I am The Pumpkin King but I am also your father and I will do everything in my power to protected you." The baby laughed and grabbed onto Jack's finger again. Jack smiled and looked at Sally.

"Your right Sally, we are ready." Sally smiled.

"Little one, if you are going to live in this town, you need to know a little song and it goes a little something like this..." Jack went and cleared his throat and began to sing.

"Boys and girls of every age,

Won't like to see something strange?

Come with us and you will see,

This our town of Halloween..." Before Jack could sing the next part, the whole town got into he mood and start to finish off the rest of the song. This moment, nothing could go wrong, until a little curious boy who was supposed to be napping awoke and finally got down to the lab to see what the fuss was about. He couldn't get through the crowd, so he went and did what he always did when he was bored... read his father's notes.

When he picked up the book of his fathers studies, there were different types of bodies and inners and a lot of the time the word 'failure' keep showing up but when he turned the next page. His little heart jumped a beat, because what he was looking at were maps to himself. Was he lied to all this years and who else knew that was lying to him. Who was he or what was he, he always thought he never looked like his parents because they said they found him and kept him for there own but now, he didn't know. His little eyes filled up with tears and he started to whimper, until he yelled out for his life.

"LIES, ALL YOU'VE TELLING ME ARE LIES! SO, WHAT AM I TO YOU...YOUR SON OR YOUR STUPID SCIENCE PROJECT?!" He throw the book to the floor and looked at his so called parents. Who's eyes where filled with fear. Jack and Sally were shocked to but the whole town didn't understand. Gloria walked forward in front of him and got down to his height. She tried to put her hand on his shoulder and he didn't let her. He just pulled away and stood there crying.

"Sweetie, please, let us explain."

"Sweetie? Don't call me 'Sweetie', your not even my real mother."

"That might be true but can you please calm down and we'll tell you everything."

'NO!' he yelled and slapped his mother across the face and ran deep into the lab. Gloria started to cry a bit but not because her face hurt, it was because her heart hurt. She stood up and the Doctor came forward.

"Do you want me to go after him?"

"No... this needs a mother touch..." She walked out of the room leaving behind the shocked yet confused town's people. As she walked around the room, it was kind of hard to see because the pill she took earlier was wearing off. She thought she would never find that poor sad little boy, until she tripped over... a pair of legs? The legs then moved back underneath the desk as Gloria sat up to look and sure enough, there was the little weeping boy under the desk. Gloria put her hand out and he went deeper underneath the desk. Gloria signed knowing she would never get him out that way, so she went and sat against the desk and got an idea on how to get him out...

"You know Andrew, I'm also one of your father's creations, too."

"Really?" a sad voice said from underneath the desk.

"Yup and also your auntie Sally is one to."

"Your lying again."

"No, I really am not but we were made to look like this age and go on with our life from there but you are lucky."

"How am I lucky?" The little boy said as he peered his head out to see what his mother was talking about. Her plan was working so she continued on.

"Well, you were created to be born and live your life as a normal person and also... your Mr Pumpkin King and Sally's hero."

"Hero, why?" now said the boy who had been now sitting right next to his mother.

"Because if your father would have not created you successfully he would have told Mr Pumpkin King and Sally they could never have a child and then they'd be really sad but now as we speak, Mr Pumpkin King and Sally are holding there new baby girl."

"Auntie Sally has a baby now!" Gloria shook her. Andrew went and stood up and smiled.

"Come on mom, I want to go see the baby." Andrew said as he started to run the way he came from.

"Andrew, wait." He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around with a smile on his face.

"Wait, does that mean your not mad at your father and I." Gloria said as she walked to him.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because..." With a big grin on his face he said.

"I'm happy with my life here with you and dad." Gloria eyes teared up and hugged her boy which he did back. They both went and where walking back, when Andrew had to ask...

"Why don't I look like you and daddy?"

"It has to do with DNA."

"What's DNA?"Gloria looked down and smiled at her son's curious question.

"I will tell you when your older, ok?"

"Kay!" The both of them walked back into the room where everyone was. When they got there Sally was sitting in a chair singing the baby to sleep, while Jack helped as he stood behind her. The Doctor saw the two and came over with a sad look on his face.

"My boy, I am so sorry I never told you soon. I just didn't want to hurt you." Andrew looked at him for a while and then hugged his father.

"It's ok dad, I understand." The Doctor was glad and hugged him back.

"Andrew, would you like to see the baby." Sally asked. Andrew went and looked at his parents, who both nodded 'yes'. Andrew ran over to the Sally and move the blanket form the baby's face just a bit so he could see her a bit better.

"She beautiful, what's her name." Jack and Sally looked at each and were thinking the same thing...'We forgot to give her a name.'

"Well, her name is... we should name her...umm..." Jack trying to find his words, then Sally spoke up.

"Jaclynn."

"What?"

"Jack, that is what we should name her... Jaclynn Skellington."

"But why?"

"Because that name comes to the name of a person that loves me very much, right Jack."

"Yes." Jack went and gave Sally a kiss but the moment was ruined when another one of Andrew questions were asked.

"What is her middle name?"

"Middle name?" Jack and Sally said and the same time and looked at each.

"Mr Pumpkin King, if you don't mind, I have a suggest." Gloria went over to the couple and whisper something to them. Sally and Jack smiled and said..."

"Her middle name will be after a hero of ours. It will be...Andy." Andrew face lite up with happiness and went over to his mother for a hug and now from that day on began a new chapter for....

Jaclynn Andy Skellington.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

This was a new start for Jack and Sally but sometimes times it was hard for them. Like at night when the baby would start crying and Jack or Sally had to get up to see what was wrong. It was mostly hard for Jack seeing as this happened every night and the next day he would had to work. Jack would get so tried sometimes he walked into five tomb stones, he would lose things and also on time they found him sleeping on the Spiral Hill. Another thing Jack disliked was the diaper changing and also putting her to sleep. He would just get her to bed when someone would come knocking at the door or ring the door bell and she would wake up crying.

One time, someone came ringing the door bell and woke up little Jaclynn, after it took Jack two hours to get her to sleep. Jack went to the door and open it to find out that it was Sally, she forgot her keys but when she look to see who opened the door, she found two crying babies, Jaclynn and Jack. Sally asked if she should take the baby but he said that he would get this baby to go to sleep even if it killed him. After two hours later, Sally notice that it was strangely quiet. She when and peered into the baby's room only to Jack sleeping in the rocking chair while holding a sleeping Jaclynn.

Even if Jack had some troubles at times, didn't mean he hate her. Jack love Jaclynn with all his heart. If he ever had any free time, he would use it play with her or show her new things or teach her about the ways of The Pumpkin King. Seeing as she was part of the royal 'pumpkin' family. She has a great power with fire but she need some work on it because ever since she was eighteen months old, she could sometimes get a flame that was too big or no flame at all and then there was her aim. With this power she had burned her own home four times in different places, burn the Town Hall seven times and set the Mayor on fire once when she was seven years old.

Now, Jaclynn was thirteen and was having a very strange dream that she was having ever since she was twelve. It starts out with her in the graveyard and then these white things start falling from the sky, they're cold and when they touched her hand, she could see that the white things were all different. Then in the sky she could hear...bells? And when she tried to look up to see what it was, all she would see was a white light and then wake up.

"God, another one of those weird dreams again. When will you leave me alone." Jaclynn hit her head to the pillow and hid under the blankets. This was for to two reasons, one she was tried of having that dream and also she could hear her mother coming up to her room to wake her up for school.

"Jaclynn, sweet heart, time for to get up." Sally said from the other side of the door. Jaclynn just grumbled and hid her head under her pillow.

"Jaclynn Skelltington, you will get up right now!" Sally was now in her room and walking to her bed.

"Mom, please, I want to sleep. " Jaclynn said while still having her head under the pillow.

"Fine...be that way." Sally went to the side of her bed grabbed the mattress and pulled the whole mattress right side up. Jaclynn fall to the floor all tied up in her blankets.

"MOM!" Jaclynn said as she got up with messy hair. Sally just smiled and said.

"Breakfast is on the table dear." She walked away with a smile on her face. Jaclynn got up and fixed her hair and walked over to her desk. As she sat at her desk, she looked at all of her pictures. She loved having pictures out, it remind her of a the good times she had. One picture was of her (only eight months old) and her mother sitting in the graveyard, another one was a picture of her (only two years old) with her father dancing in front of the Town Hall and another one was of her (only nine years old) with a young gentleman sitting on the Spiral Hill. This young man was one of her best friends and also the one she has had a crush on since the day they meant...

It was mid October and Jaclynn was only three at the time and Jack was showing her the Spiral Hill. They just got to the top when the Mayor came running looking for Jack. Jack signed and told her that he would be right back. As Jack walked away, Jaclynn went too close to the edge on the hill and slid. As she hanged there for her life, she yelled for her dad but he was out of sight. As she started to slip a young boy came running up to her and was right under her.

"Don't worry kid! Just jump, I'll catch you."Jaclynn, not thinking really straight, let go and was caught by the boy who ended up falling to the ground. Jaclynn lied there, on top of the boy and he wasn't moving. Jaclynn thought for sure she killed him, but then as she started to cry, she heard a voice.

"Kid, can you get off of me. I can't breath." Jaclynn looking down, to see that the boy was a live and was smiling at her. She smiled back and got off of him. As he stood up, he knelled down to her and wiped away her tears.

"You Ok, kid?"

"Yes." she said in a shy little girls voice. The boy just smiled.

"Jaclynn!" Jaclynn looked to see who was calling her name. It was Jack and he had a very worried look on his face.

"Daddy!"

"Daddy?" the young boy said while looking at Jaclynn.

"Well, I should have know you were Jack's daughter. You have his eyes." the boy said with a smile.

"Yeah...Wait you know daddy?!"

"But of course. Your father and I go way back."

"By God! Aren`t you..."

"Yes, Jack, it`s me. It's been sometime hasn't"t it."

"Yes, how are your parents?"

"There doing great." As the two of them continued to talk, Jaclynn got confused and a little bit mad.

"Hello! Can somebody tell me who this guy is?"

"Oh! I'm sorry princess. My name is Andrew."

"Princess? Oh, right." Jaclynn blushed and Andrew gave her a hug. He started to walk away when he turned around and was looking at Jaclynn.

"If you ever need any help." He said with a wink and a smile."Just give me a call,OK?" Jaclynn nodded and he left. From that day on Jaclynn fall in love with Andrew and who wouldn't! With his beautiful black hair and the red eyes that could bury into your soul. Jaclynn couldn't help by smiling at her picture of Andrew. Jaclynn always thought that Andrew would ask her to marry him, even if he was now nineteen and herself thirteen, but she always dreamed that he would wait for her. As Jaclynn came back from dream world and back into reality. She looked at the other pictures, one that was just taking last summer was of her and her best friend Luke, who was a very shy little zombie boy. The last picture she looked at was of her best friend since she was born...

"Zero! Good morning boy." A little ghost dog floated up to the girl and licked her cheek, she giggled and kissed his pumpkin light nose. He has been her friend from the start. When she was little she could never get to see with out a night-light, so from the help of Zero's nose, Zero would always curl up next to the little girl as she gone off to sleep. Now, she really never did this but once in a while she would, just for the memories. Jaclynn went into her closet and put on want she normally wore, a black and a bit of purple gothic medieval top with black Gothic skirt that went down to her knees, she also wore her knee high socks and her favorite pair of converse with orange and black checkers and pumpkins on the side. After making sure her hair looked ok. She signed.

"Well, lets get this Hocus Pocus over with." She went down stairs to see her mother at the stove and her father reading the newspaper.

"Morning mom." She said as she kissed her on the cheek. "If you didn't give me that wake up call, I would have never would have got , Thanks." Jaclynn said as she laugh at what her mother did to get her up. Sally turn to her.

"Well dear your just like your father. Sometimes you need a good kick in the rear to get up." Sally winked at her and Jack chuckled from behind the newspaper. Jaclynn sat down at her place at the table next to Jack and said good morning to her father. He put the newspaper down, smile and gave her and kiss on the forehead.

"Well, today is the day Jaclynn! The day you turn thirteen!"

"Dad, I'm all ready thirteen."

"Yes that is true but to day will say if you are truly ready for the throne. So, today I think you should really turn thirteen because thirteen symbolise you as a teenager and also to today we will see if you are ready for the throne, so today is the real day you come away from all this childhood nonsenses and become a real young lady. You have been studying for today, haven`t you? "

"Yes dad, I have to go catch the bus. I'll see you later dad at Town Hall, OK." She kissed her dad on the cheek and he nodded and kissed her back. She then went over to her mom and kissed her bye, too and before she left the house, Sally stuffed a piece of toast in her mouth.

"I don't want you to go hungry dear." Sally gave her a wink and Jaclynn gave her a smirk and was out the door. She went and walked down the walk way and as she went to open the gate she saw someone in the distance calling her name. She smiled and waved at the person. This person was only a couple of feet away from her when he tripped and fell to the ground. Jaclynn ran over to the person and try to help him but fall forward and was now on top of him. He blushed and Jaclynn giggled a bit. Jaclynn got up and helped the boy properly. The boy still red as beet and Jaclynn just laughed at his goofiness.

"S-sorry Jaclynn. I didn't mean to make you fall."

"Oh Luke, It's not your fault. We're both clumsy." She gave him a smile and he gave her a very shy smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'Luke' she thought to herself. 'I've know Luke since I was six years old. The first time we meant was at school. His family was new to the town and he was very shy. I remember the first day he came to the school. He was the same size as me but two inches taller, he had black hair with a bit of white in it, his hair covered his ears but was short enough so you could see his curious gray eyes. His skin was blue and pale, with stitches all on his body. Two on his face and where his joints were, there were stitches and he was missing a ear and his hands...his hands were claws. He was wearing a t-shirt with a little skull on the front and blue jeans. With his lunch pale in his hand and his book bag on his back, he stood there watching the class watching him and with his free hand he handle onto his mother's dress with his life.

"Mommy, do i have to come here? Can't I stay home with you and daddy?"

"No sweetie, you have to stay here. Who knows you might even make some new friends." She said with a smile. Kimberly... Luke's mother. She was like a second mother to Jaclynn and it was scary how she acted sometimes because she acted just like Sally sometimes. She had blue skin and stitches like Luke but no claws, she just had hands. She also had black hair that was as long Sally's but her was in a bridle all the time and she always wore the same dress, a 60's black chiffon shirtwaister, sometimes I think she wishes she could go back to 60's just to see her dress back in style.

"But mommy, I don't think they will like me."

Kimberly smiled and picked up her little boy. Now, here I remember by his face that he thought he was going home but no, once she gave him a hug, she handed him over to the teacher and left kind of quickly. Back then I didn't understand why she left so quickly, until my mom told me that being a mother there are things they don't like hearing like there child crying her their mother when the mother needs to know when to let go of their child.

As Luke watched his mother walk away, he started to cry a bit and I felt bad for him, so I started to cry myself.

"Stop crying child, it's not like you will never see her again." said , the meanest first grade teacher I have ever meant.

"S-s-sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it. Now go to your seat at the back of the room."

"OK." The teacher put him down and he slowly started to the back of the room with his head down. I wiped away the little bit of tears I had and watched him walk to his seat. As I thought of this story, I knew the next part was how our friendship started because as he walked to his seat a boy by the name of Jake (the class bully and also a werewolf) tripped poor Luke. As I gasped and got up to see if he was OK, everyone started laughing and calling him names like cry baby or momma's boy. Luke just sat there and cried. As I went to go help him, but the teacher went and turned around with his face all red with fury.

"Miss Skelltington sit down right now and you go to your seat right now you piece of scum!" As the teacher yelled at Luke. The poor thing just sat there crying and I just stood there getting angry.

"Are you listening to me, you brat!" The teacher was just about to hit the boy when his hand was grabbed by someone and that someone was me. The teacher looked at me to see that my eye sockets now had little fire balls in them.

"Don't touch him." I said in a very cold voice. The teacher got out of my grasp and fell to the floor in fear. As he looked up at me, my hands busted into flames and I yelled...

"WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR ON SIZES!" After yelling this, I shot the teacher with a blast of fire and the yelled in pain and that was the last of the him. After this the rest of the class was shocked, crying and some must of wet their pants. I (after calming down) went and walked over to the still crying little Luke.

"You OK?" The little boy nodded, as I helped him up, before I knew it Luke went and hugged me tightly and I hugged him back.

"Can...can I be your friend?"

"Sure! We can be the best of friends, right?" Luke finally stop the hug and looked at me with the biggest smile in the world. That smile was the second smile I have ever loved (the first of course was Andrew's) but that smile just said that even if I was having the worst day of my life, he'd be there to catch. After wiping away the tears, he said with a smile.

"Yeah, we can be the best friend forever!"

"My name is Jaclynn Skelltington."

"I'm Luke Tod." And that's how it all started, that's how our friendship began and also how I got to have the best year of school of my life because as my parents say my old teacher 'left'. Yeah right, I knew I killed him but because of that my mom got to be teacher. It's was the best!

"Jaclynn...Jaclynn...Jaclynn!"

"What, oh sorry Luke was I day-dreaming again?" He nodded and then she laughed.

"What so funny?"

"You."

"Me? Why?"

"It's nothing bad, it's just I was thinking of the first time we met and how you looked back then and now...Wow you really changed." It was true. Sure that shy little boy was still there but on the outside he really changed. He was now five inches taller then Jaclynn and still had the same color hair but now it was longing and some draped over one of his gray eyes. It was strange because one day he came to school and he had this new hair style. When Jaclynn asked why he changed his hair, he just said that he wanted a change and then he blushed. He looks so cute when he blushes. Also now he wore a white shirt that was a bit riped and have stitches in it and that with a red tie, his pants are always black pants and never any other color with purple patches on the knees and his shoes were black laced boots.

"Your right, I have changed alot." The two friends laughed and started walking to the middle of town where everyone went to go catch the bus, seeing as the school was outside of town. As the two of them got to the front of the City Hall someone came up from behind Jaclynn and gave her a hug.

"Have you been studying princess?" Jaclynn face turned bright red and the hugger let go of her so she could hug him back.

"Andrew! How have you been?"

"Good but you didn't answer me...Have you been studying?"

"Yes Andrew." She said with a little girl giggle. Luke just stood waiting for the moment to be over.

"Good girl, well dad just wanted me to get somethings for his lab and then back to the lab again. I'll see you later OK princess."

"Yeah." As she stopped hugging him, he leaned in a gave her a little peck on the cheek. She would have fainted on the spot if it wasn't for Luke being there to hold her up. As he walked away she couldn't help but watch him walk away and who wouldn't. He's gorgeous! He was every girl in town's dream boat but he really didn't talk to them. The only girl he talked to was Jaclynn. That's why all the girls in town hated Jaclynn but seriously what a man. He wore a black shirt and black pants with a white tie. His hair was black and now really long, with some dark red hair draped over one of his beautiful red eyes and the rest of the hair was pulled back into a pony-tail. He was like a Gothic Romeo, he was her Romeo.

"Umm... When your done your day dreaming moment, can you please bring Jaclynn back. We have school today."

"What! Oh, sorry again Luke."

"It's ok."

"Well, well, well look who it is. Mr. and Mrs. Skellosers." Jaclynn and Luke turned around to see Jake and his group or his dogs as Jaclynn calls them. Jake was the school bully and also makes fun of Luke and Jaclynn the most because back in fifth grade Jake asked Jaclynn out and she said no and she was always hanging out with Luke, so now he hates them. Hates Jaclynn for breaking his heart and hates Luke for always being with her.

"Man, want do you want Jake?"

"Oh, just a bit grumpy today, ain't we Luke?"

"Shut up Jake!"

"It's not my fault your in love with Luke here, Jaclynn."

"I am in love."

"You are." Jake said with a smile.

"YOU ARE!" Luke said all shocked but excited.

"Yes." She said while putting her hand on her heart. "I'm in love with... Andrew!" Jake laughed and Luke just stood there not making a sound.

"Well, you keep thinking that kid but you two will always be losers." As he said this the bus was coming up to all the other kids standing a bit aways from Jaclynn, Luke, Jake and his dogs. Jake started walking to the bus with his dogs behind him. Jaclynn was thinking of some kind of come back to say to that stupid kid Jake and then a smile came a cross her face and turn around and yelled to Jake but mostly yelled this for everyone."

"I might be a loser but at least I didn't wet my bed till I was ten." Everyone laughed as Jake turn bright red and push everyone out of his way and got on the bus just to get away from the laughed. As Jaclynn smirked at her remark, she looked at Luke and he was laughing so hard that he snorted and his left eye fell out, it did that when he laughed to hard or cried to hard. Jaclynn picked up his eye and brushed it off.

"Here."

"Thanks." he blushed and Jaclynn smiled. The two friends looked at each, it would have been a beautiful moment until Jaclynn punched Luke in the arm.

"HEY!"

"Come on, we have school Tod!" As the two friends got on the bus they had to drive through the town and out past the pumpkin patch, that's where the school was. As the bus drove past the Spiral Hill she saw The Old Tree house and she remembered something she would never forget. She was only six almost seven and it was her first fall season with her new friend Luke. The Tree house was the most strangest rule in Halloween Town next to the rule about the woods. No one was allowed near or in the allowed in the woods or the tree house. They would say that if anyone went into the woods, they would never return but as for the tree house, no one really gave a reason for not to go near it. Jack would just tell Jaclynn not to go near it, he said it was haunted, but that didn't fool her. So he changed it and said that there was a monster that lived inside the tree house. One day, Jaclynn and Luke were sitting down on the Spiral Hill, just talking and looking at the strange thing call The Old Tree house.

"So your dad said there is a monster in the treehouse."

"Yup, he told me that's how he won my mom's heart."

"Really."

"Yeah, he said that the monster that lives in there stole the most beautiful person in town..."

"Your mom?"

"My mom. My dad saw everything that happened and no one would go after her. They said that she would be dead in no time. They told him not to go but his heart said differently. He ran into that tree house and grabbed her and right before they got out the monster attacked but dad went and burned that monster to a crisp and that day he became the Pumpkin King and married her a couple months later and they started the plans on me."

"The plans? What plans?"

"That another story my friend."

"Wait, if you said that your dad killed the monster. Then what's in there."

"That's the thing, see the monster my dad killed was a girl and it laid an egg."

"But the egg would have died without it's mother right?"

"That's right but my grand-father got the egg and let it live but put it back in the tree house, in case someone was to attack the town we would have the monster."

"Your grand-father? WAIT! You mean the crazy doctor!"

"He's not crazy! He's the one who made me!"

"WHAT! What do you mean 'he made you'?"

"Like I said... That's another story."

"Sorry."

"It's ok but it doesn't matter because that monster would be no match Jaclynn Skellington, daughter of the Pumpkin King!" Jaclynn went and took out a toy wooden sword and switched it around in the air and almost hit poor Luke in the face.

"Is that so Jaclynn dear." The two kids looked at who said that and it was Jake and his dogs.

"What do you want Jake?"

"Well my dear I was listening at what you said and how you said that no monster could match to you."

"Yeah, so?"

"So... Let's see you live your words" The two friends looked at each very confuse and Jake was hating how people weren't getting what he was trying to say.

"Go inside the tree house and kill the monster like your father did."

"No, no, no, Jaclynn's answer to that is..."

"Yes."

"Yes?" Jaclynn looked at Luke and his eyes were the size of pumpkins.

"Don't worry I'll go in, kill the monster and then come back." Jaclynn then gave him a little kiss on the cheek. He turn bright red. Then she grab her sword and then she said with a smirk...

"Come on boy, time to show you how much you guys are wusses."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jaclynn went and started walking to the tree house with the boys tailing behind her. As they got to the front of the tree house Jaclynn was having second thoughts about what she had said she would do. She looked at the tree house and then at the boys but mostly at Jake, who had a smirk on his face that said...'Your not going to do it Jaclynn, so just give up.' She then toughen up and walked right into the tree house, up into the basket, she went right up to the door and right as she was just inside, the door slammed shut.

"Ok. Spooky..." She walked inside too see everything all called in dust and cob webs. It looked like someone hadn't lived in the tree house for years or at lease the top half of the tree house. The monster must live in the downstairs part of the tree house, so she had sometime to think of what she was going to do. Because she knew that her fire powers would or would not work for her, so she couldn't really rely on that and all she had that wasn't her fire power was her wooden sword and like that was going to help her. As she walked down a flight of stairs and got closer to where the entrance of the basement door, where the beast lied. As she walked, she started talking to herself.

"Ok, Jaclynn, calm down and how hard is it to kill a monster. Like come on, if dad could kill a monster. I could, he's just bones and still killed it. Nothing is going to scare me. You hear me. NOTHING!" As she said this something crashed behind her. Jaclynn jumped and grabbed her sword. 'Oh man, I thought the monster was downstairs. Ok, calm down Jaclynn. You can do this, you can do this, you can do this.' The thing started coming closer to her.

"I can't do this! Ahhhh!" Jaclynn went and throw her sword, that hit the monster square on the head and fell to the floor.

"Die you monster." Jaclynn yelled as she jumped onto the monster. She was shocked that the monster wasn't that big.

"Yaclin, Yaclin!"

"Don't try to talk you stupid monster. Your going down. Wait! Monsters can't talk and this isn't your skin. This is a sheet. Who is this!" Jaclynn riped the sheet off the person in front of her, thinking it was Jake trying to scare her and I can bet ya that she was getting really to give that Jake a piece of her mind but pulling back the sheet she found out that it was...

"Luke! What are you doing here!" You scared me." It was true, the little shy zombie sat that a bit scared and sad that his best friend was now yelling at him.

"Sorry Jaclynn but I was worried about you. When I saw the door slam behind you, I got really worried. After telling Jake we need to get you out he told me to go and try to find you."

"And what about Jake."

"He's going to get your dad."

"Oh great. Now I won't be able to get away from the house for 10 years now." She said this while putting her head down."

"Sorry." He looked at Jaclynn and she pulled her head up a bit and she smirked and before he could say anything else, Jaclynn gave him a great big hug...and he turned bright red.

"Thanks for coming to save me, Luke."

"Your welcome."

"So... We going after that monster or what."

"What! Jaclynn, I came to get you out of here not to go find the monster."

"But were so close. Come on just five more minutes, then we can leave." Jaclynn flashed one of her 'pretty please' looks. That look just melted Luke's heart.

"Fine." Jaclynn gave him a great big smile and ran to the entrance of the basement, with Luke right behind her. As they got the entrence Jaclynn noticed that the door wasn't a door but a slide, with a monsterous face around it.

"Jaclynn..."

"Shhh... Keep quiet. I think the monster is sleeping. We can sneak up on him."

"But."

"Shh..." She kept on walking and was now getting into the slide. Just before she was going to go down the slide, Luke grabbed her arm and whisper in a harsh voice...

"Five minutes." She nodded and right as she slid down a bit, they heard a low grumble from below and then it got louder and louder and then they could here people talking. As Jaclynn leaned in to hear what they were saying she could see flames coming up the slide.

"Watch out." Jaclynn leaned back and pushed Luke away from the flames but the flames only came up halfway up the slide. She then fell and started sliding down to the flames below.

"Jaclynn!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh.............." Before she could hit the flames, someone caught her.

"What, oh my. Thank you, thank you so...much." Jaclynn looked to see the person who caught her....it was her father. She was shocked and he was mad as can be. (You get the picture.)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"D-dad."

"Jaclynn Andy Skellington, what have I told you about coming in here. It's dangerous, your lucky the boys found me and I caught you." As Jack said this he slowly pulled Jaclynn out of the tube and held her in his arms. His face didn't look to happy.

"Umm...Sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to help you now kid. You will be living in the house for awhile and never leave it but for school. Your lucky I caught you now or you would be flambe by now and how would your mother think if you died. She'd be heartbroken and do you want that?"

"No."

"No what?"

"No sir."

"That's right. Luke, are you still here?" Jack went and looked over his shoulder to see the small little boy scared half to death in the corner with a sheet over his head. He slowly pulled the sheet off his head. Jack and Jaclynn noticed that the little zombie's eye was missing. Jaclynn looked to see that the eye was on floor just by her father's foot. Jaclynn struggled to get out of her father's grip and Jack knew why. So he put Jaclynn down, picked up the eye and went over to the small boy.

"Here Luke." He said with a smile trying not to scare the boy. He got up and before he was going to grab his eye he ran past Jackand gave Jaclynn a very surprising hug. Then something else happen that they didn't see coming was that he started crying so hard. He tried talking when he could and Jaclynn was just...well surprise.

"Umm...Luke."

"J-jaclynn, Oh Jaclynn. I thought you were going to d-d-d-died!!!!!!!!"

"Luke, I'm fine. Please stop crying your other eye might fall out."

"S-s-so-so-rr-rr-ry." He kept on crying and would not let go of Jaclynn. As they all walked out of the tree house Jake and his dogs saw that Luke would not let Jaclynn leave.

"HA! So, it's true Luke did chicken out. Your not brave Tod, you'll always be a crybaby." Jaclynn got ready to go and tell him off but ackwalk in front of them and gave them a scary face they would never forget. After there scare the rest of the kids parents came to get their children.

"Jake!"

"Mommyyyyy!" Jake ran as fast as he could with his dogs behind him running to their parents.

"Jakie dear, whats wrong?" Just as he was about to say how Jack scared him half to death Jack came over and told Jake's mother that there were scared that Jaclynn was going to died.

"Is that true Jakie dear?" Jake looked at Jack's horror face and Jake turned white and just nodded and his dog with their 'tails' behind their legs nodded too. Jaclynn smiled at her father and her father smiled back, then looked away because he remember he was mad at her. As the group started to walk away Sally ask where was Jaclynn's left shoe. Jaclynn looked down to see one foot with just a sock and no shoe. She turned around to see that her left shoe was at the edge of the basket entrance to the tree house.

"Daddy can I go get my shoe. I promuise I will come right back."

"Ok and when you get back we will have to have a talk about what you have done today."

"Yes,sir." Jaclynn ran over to where her shoe was and turn around to wave at her parents.

"Jaclynn..." A voice said from behind her, in the tree house.

"What? Who's there?"

"Jaclynn..." The voice said again. Jaclynn, now with wide eyes looking at the tree house as she heard this rough voice saying her name. She then start to cry and then balling her eyes.

"Mommmyyyy, Daddddyyyy!" Jaclynn ran to her parents and jumped into her mothers arms.

"Jaclynn, sweetie. What's wrong? Come on tell mommy, sweetie."

"I heard..." Then before Jaclynnfinish her sentence she looked at her dad who had a worried face on and not to worry him some more she just said...

... the wind." Jack and Sally looked at each other a bit dumbfound. As they started to walk away Sally, holding her child knew that it wasn't the wind that scared her baby. As for Jack he thought she was telling the truth but as the three walked away, Jaclynn looking over her mother's shoulder as she carried her, looked back at the tree house, she heard the bone chilling voice again....

"Jaclynn...Jaclynn...I will be waiting for you child..."

"Jaclynn. Jaclynn? Jaclynn!"

"NO!" Jaclynn went and wiped her hand and slap back into reality, more to say, slap Luke across the face by mistake.

"J-J-J-Jaclynn." A now very scared teared up little zombie boy said and trying to find out why he was just slapped across the face by his best friend.

"Oh my God! Luke, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, it's just I was day-dreaming again." Luke wiped away the little bit of tears he had and put on a great big smile.

"It's ok but next time get a sign so I know not to wake you and get bitch slapped again."

"Yeah." The two friends laughed together and Jaclynn looked at Luke with one of her beautiful smiles and he blushed, then cleared his thoat to change the subject.

"So, what were you day-dreaming about this time." Jaclynn look at him then out the window to see the school coming up and the tree house long gone.

"Oh, nothing."

"Come on, please Jaclynn tell me."

"Nope, my lips are sealed."

"So, you wouldn't tell me? Even if I call you...Jackie Pumpkin!" Luke yelled the name her mom uses sometimes and ran off the bus. She really hated that name.

"Your going to get it now Tod." She said in a 'you better be scare' tone but also there was a hint of fun in the voice. She found him in the front yard and tackled him to the ground and started tickling him to 'dead'.

"Jaclynn...ha-ha...stop...ha-ha-ha...before my eye..." POP! To late, Luke's eye already fell out of the socket and roll on the ground till it hit someone's foot.

"! ! Stop this childish horse-play right now!" The two looked up to see their teacher -Dulce ('No tan dulce' is really the translated words for 'Not So Sweet' in Spanish.) She was one of the worst teachers in the middle school and if it wasn't for Jaclynn making a promise to her parents, she would have Bar-B-Q that teacher long ago.

"Yes -Dulce." said Jaclynn as she got up from the ground and help her friend up too.

"And please , put your eye back in your head and try to keep it there." The teacher said as she gave his eye back to him. He was just brushing it off, he was just about to pop it back in when Jake came up from behind him and push him down to the ground.

"God, Tod watch where you're going." As he walked away, his dogs laughed and started walking behind. Jaclynn glared at Jake and her hands started to flame.

"Jaclynn no." Jaclynn looked down at Luke who was on the ground. "Don't waste your fire power on those scums but feel free to use this." Jaclynn looked at her friend's hand who had his eye. Jaclynn smiled and took his eye, wined up for the pitch and throw his eye at a rapid speed. The eye then bounce off a tree, two buses, then school and then hit everyone of the dogs heads and then nailed Jake right in the forehead. It was just like a giant game of pinball. As the dogs and Jake lied on the ground trying to find out what hit them, everyone in the school were laughing at them and Luke's eye slowly rolled back to Jaclynn and Luke.

"Nice shot."

"And dad said skull-ball was a waste of time."

*Skull-ball is the type of baseball they play in Halloween Town*

"Children stop this laughing and get to class now!" said the mean teacher. Everyone start to walk to the doors, Jaclynn and Luke walked by Jake and his dogs, who were still on the ground and as they got to the doors of the school they both turned around and made crazy faces at Jake and the dogs. They just got up and gave them dirty looks.

As everyone got to there seats the teacher turned around and snapped the rule on the desk to shut the whole class up. They all looked up at the scary thing they called a teacher with shocked faces.

"OK, class today we learning about how to add fractions and also we have to pick our field trip which will be..."

"The forest!"

"For the last time , we can't go to the woods."

"But why -Dulce, what's so bad about it?

"Like I have told you and everyone in the class, if we went into the woods we might never come back."

"That's not what my dad told me." Jake said as he got up and started walking to the front of the room of the class.

", sit down."

"My dad told me in the woods are these doors and in the doors are other worlds."

"Other worlds? What are you talking about Jake?" said Jaclynn know curious of what the bully was saying.

"Oh, you don't know?" Jake said with a grin on his face. Jaclynn shook her head.

"Well, what my dad said was years ago, someone went and found the doors and went in a door called 'The Christmas Door'. He went in there and got the idea of taking over Christmas and almost ruined Christmas and Halloween for other world, the Christmas world and also the human world!" The class was shocked and the teacher grabbed the wolf-boy and started to drag him out of the class.

"That's enough . You know your not suppose to know that information at all! It's the office for you young man." As the teacher started to pull Jake out of the class, Jaclynn, thinking out loud said...

"Who would do something stupid like that to risk Halloween?" Jake went and pulled away from the teacher's cluches and landed right on Jaclynn desk with a smirk.

"Who do you think, Jackie dear? That person...was your father!" The teacher came back and grabbed the boy and was gone out of the class in a flash. Then everyone looked at Jaclynn, who just sat there, shocked at what she heard.

"Jaclynn, Jaclynn are you OK?" said Luke now standing next to her. Jaclynn's head was now down.

"He lied to me." she said in a soft voice.

"What did you say Jaclynn?" Her hands then went flamed up and her red hair turned black with a bit of orange in it. Luke fell to the in fear because he knew this is what she looked like at almost full power, the only thing to say that she was at full was that her clothes changed. Jaclynn then picked up a dress and threw it at the wall, leaving a big hole.

"THEY BOTH LIED TO ME!" Jaclynn yelled to her class in the corner and Luke near her on the floor. Jaclynn then slowly went back to her normal self and jumped out the hole in the wall with Luke running right behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Luke ran until he finally found Jaclynn crying on the hill. He did lose her when they were running but if he knew Jaclynn, she would always go to the Spiral Hill. The place where she always knew she would belonged. When he found her she was sitting on the bottom of the hill crying. Jaclynn was back to normal and just looked like a sad little girl.

"Jaclynn?..." Jaclynn looked up, her eyes were all red and puffy. She then got up slowly but fell over. Luke caught her and she hugged him so tight.

"Shhh...I know you don't like this name but please Jakie, don't cry."

"I'm sorry." she said with tears in her eyes. "Your such a good friend to me." Luke sighed.

"Yeah, but remember Jaclynn, it's not your fault." Jaclynn let go of Luke, wiped away the tears and looked at him.

"Your right, the fault here..." She said as her hair started to change back to black and her hand started to flame a bit. Luke back to off. "The fault here are...MY PARENTS!" Jaclynn once again started running but this time she was running to the town.

"Oh man, not again. Jaclynn! Wait up!" Luke started running after her once more. When Luke finally got into town. He found Jaclynn next to the fountain, writing something in the ground.

"Ummmm... Jaclynn what are you doing."

"Making a plan."

"For what?"

"My revenge on my parents. Those liars."

"Jaclynn please, I didn't mean that it is your fault or your parents. It's no ones fault."

"Your wrong, it is there fault and now they're going to pay." Jaclynn got up and she now had a bag with her. She then pulled a jar out with something green in it. She was just about to open it when Luke stop her.

"Jaclynn! Is that what I think it is? Is that your father's Soul Robber?!"

*Soul Robber- The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge video game*

"Yeah, that idiot of a father never keeps his study lock because he thinks his prefect little girl would never think of going in there but now they will never know what hit them." Jaclynn started to walk where she knew where her so come loving parents would be. Luke grabbed Jaclynn's arm.

"Jaclynn I can't let you do this." Jaclynn turned around to go and slap Luke in the face but when she was going to this Luke let go of her and she fell back and was caught by someone.

"Pricness?" Said the voice that grabbed Jaclynn. "Did you get to leave classes today because of what is happening?" Jaclynn looked up to see that it was Romeo, I mean Andrew.

"Andrew!?" Jaclynn said as she hid the bag. "What do you mean? Oh right, the crowning. Yup, and the let me bring my friend, ummm....ah..what's your name again?" Luke looked at her and with no expression on his face at all said...

"Luke."

"That's it!"

"Well hello, Luke."

"Yeah, hi."

"Well if you two are going right now, you can come with me. I was just going right now. Everyone is there, so are your parents."

"My parents?..."

"Yes, so are you coming. You don't want to be late for your own celebration."

"Your right. We don't want to keep mommy and daddy waiting." Jaclynn said with a evil grin and grabbed her bag. Luke saw this all happening and knew that by the end of the day, life with Jaclynn would never be the same again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Andrew brought them to where the celebration would be held...in the City Hall. As soon as they walked in there some ladies came along to take Jaclynn away so they could clean her up and presentable for the council. As she walked away with them Jaclynn tried to take her bag with them but the ladies said she wouldn't need it. So, she just smiled and gave the bag to Luke and walked into another room with the ladies. Luke was wondering why Jaclynn didn't put up a fight with the ladies about the bag. Maybe it was because Andrew was standing right there and she didn't want to upset him but when Luke looked into the bag for the soul-robber it was gone. He quickly looked up at Jaclynn and as the door to the other room slowly shut, she lifted up her pant leg to show under her sock was the green soul-robber. Luke try to stop her but Andrew grabbed him and they when to go watch the celebration but all Luke knew was that day he could be watching a murder scene.

As for Jaclynn, she was now getting ready for the celebration. They put her in a silk Gothic black and orange dress, with long silver and black gloves. Her beautiful red hair was pulled back into a pony-tail with a couple of hairs down in front of her face. As they ladies were putting make-up on Jaclynn and cleaning her up, one of the ladies tried to take off her socks. Jaclynn stop her and said that she could do that herself. The lady nodded and then Jaclynn asked for them to leave and they did what was asked. As soon as they were gone, Jaclynn bend over and pulled her sock down. There wrapped around boney ankle was the soul-robber. She picked it up and took off her right glove and let the soul-robber grab on to her wrist. The creature was acting like it need to kill very soon.

"Shhh, shhh my pet. Soon, not now but soon my pet." As Jaclynn said this she heard someone coming. So she quickly put her glove back on and pretend that she fell asleep. So the person that wanted to come in would leave her alone. Now that Jaclynn sat there she hoped it wouldn't be her parents. She really didn't think that it would be a great story to say that the Pumpkin King and Queen were killed by there daughter in a dressing room. Now killed in front of the whole town, now that would be sweet.

But after she killed them what would people say. She didn't care, she could just say it was a freak accident and if they say differently, she could just go and live with the Doctor. He would understand and when she is old enough she would marry Andrew. And shoot anyone in the face who said they were relate because they weren't because really the Doctor is not really Sally's farther just her creator. As Jaclynn thought about this, the person was now in the room with her and was now softly patting her head.

"Princess...don't sleep now. If you do now, you will miss the celebration and you do want that do you?" Jaclynn opened her eyes and sat up to see Andrew standing there with that beautiful smile on his face and a black box in his hands.

"No Andrew, of course not. I don't want to miss this great celebration."

"I know you don't want to princess. Well, I have to go back. I just told Luke that I would a bit."

"Then why did you come?"

"To give you this." Andrew opened up the little black box and it revealed a beautiful tiara with a black rose diamond in the middle of the tiara. He took it out of the box and put it on Jaclynn's head.

"Prefect."

"Andrew, it's beautiful."

"Yeah." Andrew then sat down and his smile left his face and replaced it with a frown.

"Andrew what's wrong?"

"It nothing but Jaclynn...I know that you love me." Jaclynn's eyes went big and she blush redder then Luke ever did.

"W-well of course I l-l-l-love you Andrew. Your like a brother to me."

"That not what I meant Jaclynn and you know it." Jaclynn...Andrew never calls her Jaclynn unless he is being very serious.

"Jaclynn, I know how you feel. See, to tell you the truth. When I was just a little kid I had a crush on your mom."

"Really."

"Yeah, her smile. I love it but as I got older this dream I always had...never came true and right now with me your having the same dream. So that you don't end up with disappointment, I'm telling you now that we can never be together and never will be together. I just didn't want you to want for something that would never happen, I'm sorry." Andrew got up from his chair and stood in front of Jaclynn, who felt like she was going to cry. She wished that Andrew wouldn't give her a hug because then she would really cry but instead he simply just said this.

"But Jaclynn today, I will make your wish come ture." Jaclynn looked up at Andrew with tears in her eyes. He softly brushed the hair away from her eyes, lift her head up a bit and slowly moved forward, until his lips locked on to hers. She now couldn't believe it. Now she was really kissing Andrew but then his words played back in her head. She try not to think about it and live for the moment right now. When he stop, his beautiful red eyes were so soft. Softer then usual and he gave her a smile and left without a word and then he popped his head back into the room.

"By the way, you shouldn't tell anyone of this because I don't want you to be reminded of what will never be, ok?"

"Yes, Andrew." He smiled and then left. When he left Jaclynn started to cry because she was sure she would be going through with this mission and after that she would have to leave Halloweentown forever. She just wished she could have told Andrew that what was about to happen was not his fault.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As Jaclynn sat there in the dressing room, she wanted to start crying but why? Was it because her heart was just broken by Andrew or was it because she was just about to kill her parents and Andrew might think it was his fault. As she thought of this, the ladies came back to get her. She put on a smile but from the inside she was dying. She started walking down to the ring with the ladies. Then they told her to just walk forward and she would be in front of everyone in Halloweentown. She thanked them and started to walk down the hallway. Walking down the hall all she thought was Andrew.

She quickly looked at everyone on the other side of the curtain. She saw the whole council who were her father and the Mayor and others of Halloweentown. Next to them was Andrew, the Doctor and his wife. Jaclynn's mom was sometimes sitting with her dad but this time she was sitting with Kimberly and Luke. So it might be hard to kill her mother but because her mother might be in shock of what she did to her father it would be easy to kill her. But what about the other people, she didn't want to kill anyone else. She then looked back at Luke. Luke...she forgot about him. What would he think about this? What would he say? He already try to stop her but now, would he be with her on this.

She then stop looking at everyone and sat down in the hall. She started to get really red in the face and it was really hard for her to breathe. She never felt quite like this since she fell...in love with Andrew. No, no, she couldn't love Luke! He was like her brother, not really seen as a lover type. What was going on with her? She couldn't stop thinking of Luke and he looked. And now, no she had to stop thinking Luke. Luke couldn't ever be taking as cute or even hott! No, Jaclynn was now freaking out but really what would he think of her. She tried not to think about it.

She could then hear her father start his speech on the reason they were all there today. He also mention how pround he was to be the father of a great young lady. Jaclynn bit her lip and put her head down and as a small tear rolled down her cheek and hit the ground, she whispered...

"Thanks dad and I'm sorry guys." Jaclynn heard the signal to come out and she wiped her eyes, put on a grin and then stop.

"I can't do this. I can't kill them." When she said this, the green soul robber turned red and tighten it's grip. Jaclynn freaked out a bit and then after slamming the stupid thing off the floor nine times and smashed it off the wall six times, it finally gave up and fell off her wrist without a fight. Jaclynn came out from the curtain to see the whole town was shocked and curious to what the kid was doing on the other side curtain. She just try not to make this moment more awarded and walked out with a big grin on her face.

"Sorry everyone but did I blow up something again or was it a dance I was doing behind there? You decide." The town laughed at her little joke and Jaclynn started to walk to the middle of the ring while waving to the people in the stands. She made sure that Luke saw both of her wrist were empty and he signed for two seconds and then gave her a look that said...'But maybe you hid it somewhere.' And then Jaclynn, still waving, pointed her head at the place she left the green thing. He laughed and had a look that said...'So that's what you were doing.' Jaclynn smiled and looked at her mom who mouthed the words 'good luck' and then she turned to the council.

The first part was easy because it was just questions like 'What did the crown of Halloweentown mean?' and 'What not to do at Halloween.' and the last was 'The do's and don't's on putting on a pumpkin for a head.' Jaclynn went through those question like they were nothing. She gave the credit to Luke who put up with her for three weeks to help her study. Now that thought of Luke came back in her head. Maybe it was true, maybe she did love him.

"After this, I going to ask and see if Luke loves me and if he does then maybe, just maybe..."

"Jaclynn dear are you talking to yourself?" Jaclynn looked to see her father sitting in his chair looking down at her.

"Just giving myself a pep-talk before I do my little performance."

"You'll do fine honey." Jack gave her a smile and everyone stop there little break and the room went quiet. Jack got up and said 'You may begin.' After he sat down Jaclynn took a deep breathe and then began. First her hands caught on fire and slowly her hair turned color. Soon her clothes burn to pieces and now she was covered smoke. It slowly covered all of her body and it turned into a long black silk dress. She now raised up about two feet in the air and a ring of orange began to form around her neck. Jaclynn knew if she was in any trouble, this from would come quicker to her but now it was just for show. The ring of orange would soon from into a pumpkin, like her father has but her black hair would show.

This was a very difficult task to do and she needed complete quiet. The pumpkin was up to her nose when someone screamed. Jaclynn then opened her eyes, which can kill her because she was letting out all of her power at once. Jaclynn screamed in pain and fell to the ground in pain. She yelled for her dad and someone came and grabbed Jaclynn. They held her close and kept telling her to slowly come back. Jaclynn did as she was told and now was back to normal, well she had her black hair still and the dress but the flames and the pumpkin were gone.

Jaclynn kept thanking the person she was holding on to but the thing was that this person wasn't bones, so it wasn't her father. This person was made of flesh. 'Andrew...' she thought 'you saved me again I see.' She looked to see Andrew but her vision was a bit off so she just sat there and lied against the person she still kind of love but she felt so safe in his arm. Strange because this hug, didn't feel like the others... this hug felt better. safer. warm. loving. This moment was ruined when Jaclynn heard a voice behind her. She looked and it was one of those 'record scrath' moments because what she saw was that her eyes were fixed and her eyes saw Andrew helping his mother calm down because she was the one who screamed.

Then she looked to see her father looking for whatever made Gloria scream. Next she saw Kimberly holding her mother back and her mother crying because she couldn't save her baby. Lastly she looked to see who really was holding her. It's was Luke. Her face got all hot again and she couldn't look away. Luke....he saved her life and risked his own. He could dined it but she could smell the burned flesh. Meaning when he grabbed her, he got burned. But his face, he might have been worried about her but now his face turned all sweet. He slowly moved forward to her. Jaclynn knew what he was doing and right now she didn't care who was watching but at the back of her mind she needed time to see if she really loved him back. So, under her breathe she said...

"Sorry Luke." And then punched him right in the face.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As Luke skinned across the floor from the punch, he wanted to do something he would never have done before...yell at Jaclynn. Luke got up and was going to give Jaclynn a piece of his mind, until he saw Jaclynn. The look on her face was scared and worried. She was on the floor and she was trying to crawl away from something. Luke try to get to Jaclynn until he heard a scream, it was Gloria again. She yelled out, 'There it is again! There's the demon!' Luke looked to see the 'demon' Gloria was talking about...it was the soul robber. The soul robber wasn't done with Jaclynn and it wanted to kill. Luke was now trying to get to Jaclynn but he was near the exit and Jack told everyone to leave, so a rush of people were trying to get out while one little zombie boy was trying to get in.

Luke saw poor Jaclynn trying to get away from the soul robber and she was almost caught by it, until her father saw what was really happening and grabbed Jaclynn. He ran over to Luke and Jack gave Jaclynn to him.

"Kids, get out of here. Let me take care of the soul robber. Luke I want you to go and get Jaclynn out of here as fast as you can. Don't turn back for us. The soul robber lost it's host and it's mission, so now it wants to finish the job, meaning it's looking for it's host again. So go and don't come back. Hide her at the Doctor's house, go through the first door you see, it should bring you downstairs. Stay there until I come for you and don't come out unless I tell you too. Now go!"

Jack ran back to the trouble and Luke started to do what Jack told him to do. It took him five minutes to get away from the panicking crowd and put the very scared Jaclynn down on the fountain's side. Luke never since her like this, the last time he did see her like this was after the disaster at the Old Tree house. He was very worry that she would stay like this for the rest of her life. Like right now, her parents were in Town Hall, fighting a monster that she gave life to. If her parents died Jaclynn would never be the same again. That's why he knew she would never do it, she would never kill Jack and Sally.

Luke then turned his attention to Jaclynn who looked dead and scared. She was holding herself and trying to stop shaking. Her head was down, her hair and her dress was a mess and she was paler then her normal skin color. Luke sat next to her and brought her in for a hug. If he had a heart that was working then maybe his heart beat would sooth her. He heard that when people were scared hearing a heart beat from a loved one helps to sooth them. Jaclynn accepted Luke's hug and held him tight.

"Luke..."

"Yes Jaclynn."

"Something happened to me today."

"I know Jaclynn but don't worry your dad will straight it out."

"No not that, I mean something else." Luke looked at Jaclynn. Her eyes were different they weren't playful, they were soft and something in her eyes said that she had something very important on her mind. And how Luke knew how to tell the differences in Jaclynn's eyes was a mystery because Jaclynn didn't have any eyes. I guess it was just feeling. Luke then pictured that if he was alive his face would be turning red and his heart beat would be uncontrollable.

"What do you meaning Jaclynn?" When Luke asked the question and his voice cracked. Jaclynn sat up and pushed her hair hair out of her eyes. Luke looked to see that Jaclynn was blushing but why and did Luke want to know? Jaclynn moved a bit closer to Luke and were now just inches away.

"Maybe this will answer your question." Jaclynn now pushed all of her hair out her face. She then slipped one of her boney hands into the back of Luke's head and started to twirl his hair in her figures. She then moved even closer and put her other hand on his cheek. Luke knew what she was doing and he moved her hand from his face and slipped it into his own hand and the other hand on her face.

"Jaclynn, you don't have to do this. I know it might be uncomfortalbe for you to...you know."

"Do what Luke?" Jaclynn said with a smirk on her face.

"You know...kiss me." Luke moved his head away from Jaclynn and she moved her hand that was in the back of his head to lift his head up so now they were eye to eye and their nose's were touching.

"But I want to." They shared a smile and started to lean in closer. While they were going to start this magical moment together someone yelled out something from inside the Town Hall. Something along the lines of....'It's outside!' Luke didn't care about that, all he cared about was the few seconds away from the kiss of his life. He could now feel Jaclynn's breathe of his own lips and then a scream...

"Luke HELP ME!" Luke opened his eyes to see Jaclynn being dragged across the ground by the soul robber. Luke was shocked of what he just saw happened. He got up and grabbed Jaclynn's hands and started a tug-a-war with the poor girl. Luke tried so hard to get her back but the soul robber won this battle. The soul robber wrapped itself around Jaclynn's whole right arm. Luke felt helpless, what could he do? If he jumped in and try to take that beast off of her arm, he could die but Jaclynn would be safe. Isn't that the only thing that matter to him, knowing that Jaclynn was safe. Luke looked away from Jaclynn who was yelling his name for help. He slowly started to cry and then softly said to himself...

"Today, I will die happy. If I know I died to saved Jaclynn Skellington." He then looked up at her and started to walk towards Jaclynn. When he did this the soul robber started to climb up and got to the back of her head. It then transformed into a spike and jabbed itself into the back of Jaclynn's skull. Jaclynn sceamed in pain and before Luke could ran to her, Jack got a head of him and grabbed his daughter. She was drapped over one of his arms, her head was down and her hair covered her face.

"Jaclynn, speak to me. Please Jaclynn don't die!" Jack picked her up and held her tight. He started to cry because he was sure Jaclynn was dead. Until he heard a small muffled sound. Jack moved Jaclynn so he could she her face. She looked like someone drained all of her power in her body, and then Jack noticed the soul robber on her arm and then saw it now grip to the back of her head. Jack had a look of his face that no one thought he could have, it was a bunch of emotions mix into one...scared, worried, shocked, and disgusted. Jack held Jaclynn close to him again.

"Oh, my poor Jaclynn." Jack said trying not to cry. "What has this monster done to you? Don't worry we will get the Doctor to help you and everything will be fine. Now, let me try to get some of this soul robber off." Jack knew himself, never try to force the soul robber off of someone because you could hurt the person really badly but Jack wasn't thinking straight and because of this act it lead to a death very soon.

As Jack pulled on the soul robber it screamed the highest scream anyone had ever heard. It also brought some attention to the people who were inside Town Hall. Sally, Kimberly, Andrew and his family came outside to see what was that high pitch sound. Sally and Kimberly went over and picked up Luke and when Sally try to go see what Jack was doing he turn around and told Sally to stand back.

"Jack what are you doing?! You know what will happen if you make the soul robber mad!" said the Doctor as soon has he saw what Jack was doing.

"I know but I think I almost got it." Jack took one more hard tug and the creature stopped it's yelling and Jaclynn's body just fell over her father's shoulder and she didn't move. Jack took his hands away from the soul robber and everyone was worried of what just happened. Sally started to cry. Jack was still holding Jaclynn and her head rest upon his shoulder and softly he heard Jaclynn say...

"Dad...run..."

"Jaclynn? Your alive!" Jack looked at her and Sally ran over to give her family a hug. Jack kept hugging Jaclynn but she was trying to get away.

"Dad let go of me! You need to run! Your going to die!"

"What are you talking abou..." Before he could finish his sentence Jaclynn's right hand grabbed her father by the throat. Jack looking into her eyes. Without chocking he said...

"Your not my daughter. Give her back you monster." Jaclynn just smiled and said in a different voice.

"You've been warned Skellington." Jaclynn threw her father to the ground and while he was going to get up, he was also getting ready to fight his own daughter. He thought to himself 'What was he doing?' He was just about to fight his pumpkin princess but then he remember that the soul robber, the one hurting his sweet pumpkin, had control of Jaclynn meaning this fight was between the soul robber and him. Right before Jack turned around to strike, the soul robber was to quick and as Jack saw the green creature coming for him he heard a voice say something.

"JACK LOOK OUT!" Jack was shoved out of the way and Gloria took the blow. That day Gloria finally called Jack by the name Jack. That day was also her last...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was as time stopped. No one moved, all they could do was watch poor Gloria's body hit the ground. As this happened the soul robber spoke once more.

"It wasn't my mission... but it was a kill. So I'm happy."

The soul robber made poor Jaclynn smile at this death and then the monster let go of the poor girl. Jaclynn fell to the ground and looked at the towns people. Some were shocked, and some were scared. Jaclynn let her head fall in shame and cried.

She then heard foot steps coming towards her and then this man picked her up and lifted her head. Jaclynn was now looking into the eyes of Andrew. A small smile came cross a her face to know that Andrew wasn't mad at her but that was all going to change. Her smile faded when she looked into Andrew's eyes and saw anger deep with in them. Right when she was going to say she was sorry, Andrew slap her across the face.

Jaclynn was shocked but kind of saw it coming, she did just kill his mother. Jaclynn looked up to see Andrew getting ready to hit her again when Luke step in front of her.

"That's enough Andrew! Just leave her alone! It's not her fault!"

"Not her fault! She killed my mother and now...I'm going to killed her!" Andrew ran at the two of them. Luke held Jaclynn and waited for Andrew's hit but nothing happened. The two looked to see Jack holding on to Andrew.

"Andrew stop this right now!"

"No! Jaclynn deserves to die and if she's not killed. She will soon kill you!" The crowd stop and Jaclynn's blood ran cold. Jack turned Andrew around so he was now looking into his eyes.

"Andrew...what are you talking about?"

"See, I was walking to Jaclynn's school to go get her, when I saw her sitting on the hill talking with her friend. I heard everything she said and I saw her run away. I was going to catch her in the acted when she got into City Hall but I could see her weapon. So I decide to go when she was in the dressing room and I played her a bit so she will feel bad and might not kill you guys but I guess I was wrong."

"What do you mean 'you played her'?"

"I...kissed...Jaclynn."

"YOU BASTARD!" Jack and Andrew looked to see Luke now ready to charge at them but Jaclynn grabbed him.

"Please Luke don't hurt him." She said this with a weak smile. Luke just fell to his knees and cried.

"Why? Why Jaclynn? I thought...you loved me."

"I... Luke... I...need sometime to think!" And with that Jaclynn ran as fast as she could. No one tried to grab her but she could hear people yelling for her to come back. But no, she couldn't go back. She killed Gloria, she made her parents scared of her, she made Andrew mad at her and she broke Luke's heart. From this day on there was no turning back.

Jaclynn ran to the hill and fell down crying. What would she do now? Where would she go? Who could help her now?

"My dear, are you alright?"

Jaclynn looked up to see a pretty young woman standing her front of her. She had pale skin and long curly black hair. She kneeled down and wiped away Jaclynn's tears. She smiled at her and Jaclynn felt safe.

"You poor thing your shaking. Don't worry your coming home with me and no one will get you. I'll keep you safe." The stranger put her hand out to Jaclynn and she took it. The two were now walking to the Old Treehouse.


	14. Author's Note

Authors Note

Hey Everyone,

So earlier today I was on Youtube looking at some different videos that people posted about Jack and Sally having a daughter. There was Jamie and Joan and Judy but I think Jaclynn should have her own video. So that is why I am sending this message, it's going to be a contest. If your a fan of my story, draw me a picture of Jaclynn or Luke or the two together, anything you want from the story! I will pick the best ones and make a video and post it on Youtube. I will hold this contest till the end of this month, July 2010. To send me your works of art e-mail me at . Make the subject be "Jaclynn's Drawing Contest 2010". I hope you guys will try out for this contest. Please keep reading, sorry for no new chapters lately but reviews do help. Thanks for your time at reading this. And thank you again but without you, the fans, this story would not continue on. :)


End file.
